The Little Moments Matter Most
by KhCcGlee
Summary: A collection of one shots centering around the love, adorableness, and sometimes angst, that is Kurt and Blaine.
1. Rocky Horror Picture Show

**Glee isn't mine, obviously.**

"Kurt! Someone's at the door!" Called Finn from where he stood at the front door. With that Kurt took one last look in the mirror, fixing his already perfect hair and ran up the stairs only to stop and walk casually as the front door came into sight.

"Hi Blaine, come in." Kurt said with a bright smile as he shoved Finn to the side and motioned for the older boy to come inside the house.

"Hey Kurt, thanks for inviting me over." Blaine said with a smile as he unbuttoned his coat.

"Why are all gay guys so short?" Finn asked with a dopey look on his face. "Oh my god, did I say that out loud. I totally didn't mean anything by it, it's just all the guys I've met that play for your team are short. But then again I've only met a couple, and Rachel's dads aren't the tallest people you'll ever meet, so-" 

"Finn!" Kurt yelled at the same time Blaine chuckled and said "It's cool." 

"Yeah, I'm going to go to my room and play video games or do something that doesn't involve being here. Kurt, your dad left money for pizza when him and my mom left, so call me when you guys are hungry." Finn said as he walked away.

Kurt stared after his retreating form before he turned to Blaine and said "I'm sorry about him, he's just… never mind, let's go downstairs."

Blaine nodded and followed Kurt down to his basement room. Once downstairs, Blaine hung his jacket over one of the chairs and Kurt ran a hand through his hair for the hundredth time this night.

"So, remind me again why you demanded I come to your house instead of going home tonight?" Blaine asked as he took a seat on the couch and looked up at the younger boy.

"Why? Do you not want to be here? Because you can leave?" He joked and took a seat besides the curly haired boy.

"No!" He answered a little too quickly before he continued with "It's just a little odd. I don't get what the big deal is." He finished with a shrug.

Kurt scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He remembered perfectly why Blaine was here and let me tell you, the reason _was_ a big deal.

_For some reason the four boys conversation was centered on Blaine's crazy curly hair as they sat at a lunch table at Dalton._

"All I'm saying is that I wouldn't be surprised if one day we walked in on Blaine taking a wig off and revealing that he is secretly bald." Wes laughed and took a sip of the bottle of water he was holding.

"I can assure you, I am not bald and this is not a wig!" Blaine exclaimed pulling at his hair, proving that he really wasn't wearing a wig.  


_Kurt shook his head and pulled Blaine's hands out of his hair. "Stop pulling your hair before you damage it." He scolded. "You don't have to pull your own hair out to prove that it's not a wig. I can tell it isn't."_

"Oh really, and how is that?" David asked intrigued by Kurt's random skill.

"_My old glee club had a few assignments that required me to wear wigs." He said, lost in thought, thinking back to the hairography assignment and 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show'._

"Like what? Are there pictures?" Wes asked eagerly, trying to picture Kurt Hummel, the boy who would hairspray his hair in between every class so it would never be ruined, wearing a wig.

"My old teacher, Mr. Schuester, always did ridiculous assignments that often never worked out in the end, and one week we tried to master the art of hairography. I wore a long blonde wig, which if I do say so myself, I miraculously managed to pull off. Then we did 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show'. And no Wes, there are no pictures. Even if there were, what makes you think that I would allow you too see them?" Kurt said with his nose in the air. 

_At the mention of 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' David and Wes shared a disbelieving look while Blaine just looked confused.  
_

"_First of all, how the hell did you manage to do that for a school play? And second, you obviously would show me pictures because you love me." Wes said with an obvious tone. _

"_Again, my teacher did ridiculous assignments. The play was just a miserably failed attempt to get his doe-eyed love back by playing Rocky." Kurt said as if there was nothing at all wrong with the statement._

_Ignoring the first part of his statement, David incredulously asked "He played Rocky? But..."_

"_I know." Kurt said with a sigh as he took a sip of his coffee. _

"_I am confused." Blaine said simply, looking around the table. "What's the rocky horrible show?"_

"_Firstly Blaine, it's the 'Rocky Horror Picture Show'" He said slowly as if he was talking to a five year old or Brittany (not much difference there) "And secondly, how on earth have you not heard of it! It is amazing and full of humor and great songs. It's been playing in theatres at midnight showings for thirty years now! Its boundary pushing!"_

"_Okay." Blaine said slowly as he took in the look of shock on Kurt's face. "I'm sure it's as great as you make it out to be, but sorry, I have never in my life heard of it."_

"_Well, no need to worry, I suppose, I have it on DVD. It's definitely not as exciting as watching it as a play or midnight showing, but it will have to do. Be at my house at seven tonight." Kurt finished, stood up, slung his bag over his shoulder, and waved goodbye before he walked away._

"_Oh hot damn, Blaine's got a date!" Wes giggled._

"_Better go get ready hot stuff; you don't want to disappoint your man, now do you?" David laughed. _

"_It's not a date." Blaine mumbled as he glared at the pair before he too walked off._

Kurt stared at Blaine in disbelief. "Just shut up and watch the movie." He said simply as he got up and put the DVD in. Kurt grabbed a few blankets and shut off the lights before returning back to the couch.

*!*

Sometime during the movie, Kurt's head had ended up on Blaine's shoulder as they shared a blanket. Now the credits began to scroll and the blue eyed boy reluctantly pulled away to go turn off the TV and turn on the lights.

"So… what do you think?" Kurt asked, turning around to face Blaine, trying to read his face and determine his reaction to the movie.

"It was… so… amazing! I mean, wow. Some of the stuff was a bit out there, but I guess that's what you meant when you said "boundary pushing"." Kurt's face broke out in a wide smile as he heard the older boy's approval.

"Kurt! Blaine! Are you guys done with the movie yet? I'm hungry!" Finns half whine half shout came from the top of the stairs.

"Yes, Finn! We will be right up, now stop lurking in my doorway and go do something productive with yourself!" Kurt shot back and held his hand out to Blaine to pull off the couch.

Blaine accepted the hand with a charming knee weakening smile that made Kurt try with everything he had not to jump him. "You hungry?" Kurt asked in a tiny voice, still holding the other boy's hand.

"Yeah, let's go." He replied, pulling Kurt in a daze, up the stairs.

Finn already had the phone book out and was flipping through the pages. "You guy's I don't know where to find the number for the pizza place."

Kurt walked up to Finn and took the phone book from him only to slowly look back up at him. "Finn, you do realize you're looking in the white pages, don't you?" He said slowly, rubbing his temples.

"Yeah, why?" The tallest boy asked confused.

Besides them, Blaine was working hard to contain his laughter while Kurt stared disbelievingly at his older brother. "Finn… the _white_ pages are for people. The _yellow_ pages are for businesses."

A dawning of realization appeared on Finn's face. "Oh. I get it. I'll go get the yellow pages."

"No! It's okay. Blaine and I will handle it. Why don't you go read a Dr. Seuss book or something? Not something too challenging, we wouldn't want you hurting yourself, now would we?" Kurt said while steering the large boy out of the kitchen.

Right when Finn was safely out of the room, Blaine burst into laughs. "I like your brother."

"Yeah. Keep him." Kurt deadpanned as he flipped through the pages.

Twenty minutes later, Blaine and Finn were eating pizza while Kurt had a salad.

"So what movie did you guy's see anyway?" Finn asked with his mouth full.

"Shut your mouth while you chew your food, Finn. That's disgusting." Kurt said as he scrunched his nose up.

"We watched 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show'. Kurt was upset that I had never seen it before." Blaine answered.

"Oh, that's cool. We did that in glee once. I was Brad. My girlfriend was Janet, which was cool." He said with a smile.

"It's fitting that she played the prude of the play." Kurt commented without even looking up from his food.

"Hey, that's not cool man. She's not that much of a prude. She totally let me touch her boobs which were sweet." Finn said as he held out his hand for a high five.

"We're gay, Finn. Gay." Kurt said in a monotone voice as if he was used to this while looking at Finn's out reached hand until he lowered it. Blaine watched the exchange with a smile.

"Whatever, man. At least I wasn't half bald in the play." He grumbled and shoved another slice down his throat.

"Riff Raff is a great character." Kurt snapped and ran his hand through his hair.

"You were Riff Raff?" Blaine asked with a laugh.

"Mr. Schuester wanted Kurt to be Frank n Furter, but he said no." Finn supplied.

A pink color overtook Kurt's porcelain cheeks as Blaine starred at him trying to shove the images of Kurt in fishnets, heels, and a corset that were flooding his mind away.

"Oh my! Look at the time! It's nearly ten thirty. Blaine, you have a long drive home." Kurt said in a high pitched voice, quickly standing up, desperate to make him forget about Frank n Furter.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said as he stood up too.

Kurt walked Blaine out to his car and gave him a tight hug.

"Thanks for everything." Blaine said, not letting go of the other boy.

"It was my pleasure to culturally educate you." Kurt said as they finally let go. "Call or text me when you get home so I know you didn't die, okay?"

"No problem." Blaine said as he got in his car and shut the door, giving a final wave and smile before he pulled away and down the street.

"Kurt! I need your help man! Rachel's calling; I need an excuse for why I can't answer." Finn yelled from inside.

"Way to ruin the moment, Hudson." Kurt muttered under his breath.

**Okay, so basically I'm just going to do a series of drabbles about Klaine because they're amazing. If you have suggestions, I would be happy to hear them.**

**This particular little segment was thought up when I was inspired while listening to some of the Rocky Horror Picture Show songs. Yay!**

**Review?**


	2. One Week

**Glee still isn't mine. **

"Do you really have to go?" Kurt whispered into his boyfriend's ear as he hugged him tight.

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm sorry. It's only for a week, though. We can call, text, and skype everyday, if you want." Blaine murmured into his boyfriends soft and always perfect hair.

The pair was currently standing outside Kurt's house. Blaine was leaving to visit his aunt for a week somewhere in California for the first week of summer vacation.

"Kurt, I've got to go." The older boy sighed.

Kurt just held on tighter for a moment before he finally let go. "I'm going to miss you."

"Hey, it's okay. It's only a week." Blaine said as he held Kurt's chin in his hand and gave him a chaste kiss to the lips before opening his car door.

"That doesn't mean I'm not allowed to miss my boyfriend." The blue eyed boy grumbled.

Blaine just chuckled and said. "I'm a phone call away if you really miss me that much." With that he closed the car door and blew him a kiss before he pulled away and drove down the street.

**Day One**

Blaine turned on the radio and was trying to find a decent station when his phone began to ring.

He smiled as he recognized the custom ring tone of 'Teenage Dream' and answered his phone.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Blaine smiled into the phone.

"You told me that you were 'a phone call away if I really miss you that much'." Kurt said in a small voice.

Blaine felt his heart swell with love for the small, beautiful boy that he had left behind not even twenty minutes ago.

"I'm flattered." Blaine said as he chuckled.

"Are you laughing at me?' Kurt snapped, bringing on his ice queen mode at full force.

"No, of course not. I miss you too, but I only left…" Blaine paused as he pulled the phone away from his ear to check the time. "Seventeen minutes ago."

"Well, if you have better things to do then talk to your lonely boyfriend, then I'll just leave you and your overly curly hair alone." He finished with a dramatic sigh.

"No! I'm sorry." Blaine exclaimed before Kurt had the chance to hang up on him.

"And…?"

"You're amazing?"

"And…?"

"You're beautiful and talented?"

"And…?"

"I love you?"

"That's better." Kurt said with a smile. "I love you, too."

**Day Two**

Blaine woke up to his phone ringing. He rolled over to look at the bedside clock and read that it was five in the morning.

He knew better than to ignore Kurt's calls though, so he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and answered the phone. "Kurt?" Blaine asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"Hey Blaine! Did I wake you?" Kurt asked sympathetically.

"It's five in the morning. What do you think?" He deadpanned.

"No, sleepyhead. It's eight!" Kurt said and started to laugh.

Kurt's laughter stopped short when two words left Blaine's mouth. "Time difference."

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry. I totally spaced out. Go back to sleep and I'll call you later." Kurt apologized with a quiet voice.

"It's okay. I'll call you in a couple of hours. I love you." Blaine muttered sleepily.

"Love you, too. Goodnight."

**Day Three**

It was eleven p.m. when Blaine finally got home, well to his aunt's home. He had spent the day at the beach with his cousins, singing songs and playing in the water. He dragged his feet to the guest room where he was staying and went to go turn on his phone, expecting to have tons of missed texts from Kurt.

Surprisingly enough, there was only a text from Wes asking how he was. He dialed the number he knew by heart of the beautiful blue eyed boy and listened to it ring.

After the third ring, the phone was answered, but not by Kurt.

"Hey Blaine! It's Finn! I stole Kurt's phone!" Finn exclaimed happily on the other line.

"Finn Hudson, I swear to god! Give me my phone or I will castrate you and feed you to Pavarotti!" Came the high pitched shriek of his boyfriend.

Blaine chuckled and listened to what appeared to be struggling on the other line.

"Let go, Kurt!" Finn yelled and then there was a large bang followed by a moan of pain.

"Oh my god, Kurt! I'm so sorry. I forgot how small you were, I didn't think that push would really make you slam into the wall!"

"Just give me the goddamn phone." Kurt's muffled voice came through Blaine's phone.

"Hi Blaine." Kurt grumbled.

"Are you okay? I heard that bang. It sounded really bad." Blaine asked, concern dripping from his voice.

"No big deal, I was just slammed into the wall." Kurt said the last part loudly, obviously still mad at Finn.

"What hurts?"

"My head, but enough about me. How was your day?"

"I went to the beach, but are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Just tired, it's two in the morning here."

"Oh yeah. Time difference. Well, I'll let you go. Get some sleep."

"I love you." Kurt said a smile in his voice.

"You too, Kurt." Blaine said and hung up.

**Day Four**

Kurt sat on his bed with his laptop in his lap, skyping with his boyfriend. It was one of the few moments that they could actually do something like this. Blaine's aunt and mom took all the girls to the spa, leaving the men to go fishing. Blaine had opted to stay home and now currently had the house to himself as he talked to his boyfriend.

"I miss seeing that face." Blaine said dreamily, looking into the blue eyes on screen. Somewhere in the background he could hear Finn snort, but Kurt's face broke into a wide grin.

"Me too. You're all tan from the sun. Are you remembering to use sun tan lotion? If you burn, you'll peel and that's disgusting, not to mention the sun damage to your skin." Kurt interrogated.

"It's moments like these that make me regret leaving." Blaine said sarcastically.

"Goodbye, Blaine." Kurt glared and made a move to close his laptop when Blaine yelled in protest.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that. I really do miss you. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah sure. Being surrounded by hot, tan, beach bodied men really makes you miss my pale ass, doesn't it?" Kurt joked.

"I would take you over them any day, babe." Blaine said with a wink and smile.

Kurt sighed happily and rested his head in his open hand. "Only four more days."

"I can't wait."

In the background, Finn groaned and chucked a pillow at Kurt. "Oh Blaine! I love you! Oh Kurt! I love you more!" He imitated in such a high voice that his voice cracked half way though.

Kurt fixed his hair, making sure every strand was in place after the pillow had hit him and then quipped "It's my room Finn. And I have to live through Rachel being over here all the time bursting out into random love songs."

"That was once." The taller boy grumbled and stormed out of the room.

**Day Five**

To: Blaine

From: Kurt

What do you have planned for today?

Blaine got his boyfriends text and quickly texted a reply.

To: Kurt

From: Blaine

Going out to eat and shopping with my cousin Mariah. How about you?

Blaine sent the text as he walked out the door with his cousin.

"Who are you texting?" She asked suspiciously looking over his shoulder.

"My boyfriend." Blaine replied as his phone vibrated.

To: Blaine

From: Kurt

Sounds nice. I'm going to the lake with Mercedes and Quinn for some girl time.

Mariah snorted as she read the latest text over his shoulder. "Girl time? Man, Blaine, you sure do know how to pick them."

"Oh shush. He's adorable."

**Day Six**

Kurt had gone to bed early that night after a long day of hanging out with his New Directions family. He was woken abruptly by his phone ringing at one in the morning.

"Hello?" He asked groggily.

Kurt was met by a shrill shriek on the other end that made him pull the phone from his face and recheck who was calling.

"Blaine?" His voice was thick with sleepy confusion.

"Blaine! He answered!" Came another shriek followed by giggling.

Kurt could hear Blaine talking in the background and then the phone was passed off.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"What the hell was that?" Kurt asked, bewildered.

"I'm sorry, babe did he wake you?" Blaine asked in a quiet and sympathetic voice.

"Umm, yeah. Who's 'he'?" Kurt asked.

"That's my little cousin; he stole my phone and apparently called you."

"Oh." Kurt said in understanding, still too tired to say more.

"I miss you, a lot."

"Yeah, you too." Kurt said as his eye lids began to droop.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked and was answered by silence. "Kurt?"

Kurt's breathing was steady and even, indicating that he has fallen asleep, causing Blaine's heart to swell with love.

"I love you, sleep well." He said quietly and hung up the phone.

**Day Seven**

"Blaine! You're coming home tomorrow!" Kurt yelled into the phone as soon as the other boy had answered.

"I know! I can't wait to see you!" Blaine exclaimed, imagining a running to each other in slow motion reunion moment. He was snapped out of his day dream by the voice on the other line calling his name.

"Yeah, sorry, I spaced out for a moment." Blaine said.

"Have you talked to Wes and David yet?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. They called last night to inform me of the sleepover they were planning for when I get back." He said and chuckled.

"Sounds like fun." Kurt said sarcastically. "I'm going to the movies with them soon."

"Really? You're not scared that they might get you arrested being their crazy selves?"

"No, silly, that's exactly why I _am_ coming. So I can keep them out of trouble."

"Aww, cute. You're playing babysitter." The older boy said and laughed.

"Keep laughing, I dare you." Kurt challenged, effectively shutting Blaine up.

Blaine could hear shouting on the other end of the line that sounded suspiciously like Wes and David.

"Hey, Kurt! Get off the phone with lover boy! There will be plenty of time to jump each other tomorrow!" Blaine was right. The voices were Wes and David.

"Wes and David are here." Kurt stated.

"I heard. You should go have fun, they're right. We will have all day tomorrow."

"Okay." Kurt said reluctantly. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

**Day Eight**

"Blaine, over here!" Kurt called and waved his hand in the air, getting his boyfriends attention. Kurt arrived at the airport to meet Blaine twenty minutes ago and his plane had just landed.

Blaine turned to see Kurt and his face lit up. There wasn't a running to each other in slow motion reunion moment, but it was still amazing.

Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight embrace, burying his head in his soft hair and breathing in the scent of him. "I missed you so much." He exhaled.

"I missed you too. Now kiss me." Kurt demanded trying to sound serious, but failing miserably due to the joy flowing through his veins.

Blaine was happy to comply.

**Yay! I'm done with the second chapter! I actually like this one which surprise's me, because I never like my work, but it's not what I think it's what you think.**

**Review?**


	3. So Freaking Charming

**Glee is not mine, obviously.**

"Hey Blaine." The small freshman squeaked from somewhere behind Kurt was standing.

Blaine being Blaine, smiled charmingly and replied "Oh, hey Eric. What's up?"

"Oh, um, I was wondering if you would maybe help me with my singing sometime." Eric said and smiled.

Kurt resisted the urge to snort and push the small boy away. Of course his boyfriend had to be the most charming freaking perfect guy in the school. It was beyond ridiculous and Kurt was getting fed up with being approached by so many guys. And of course Blaine was too friendly to notice. Not only was he the most charming freaking perfect guy, but he was also painfully oblivious.

"That would be my pleasure." Blaine said. Kurt looked between the two boys and grabbed his boyfriends hand to drag him away.

"Bye Eric." Kurt called over his shoulder as he dragged his boyfriend down the hall.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Kurt actually scoffed at the question, choosing to ignore it and continue dragging him down the hallway.

"Is that a yes?" Blaine asked, more confused by the second.

The younger boy of the two dropped his hand and whirled around to face him. "Stop being so goddamn perfect all the freaking time!" And with that he turned around and stormed off.

Blaine stared after his boyfriend and wondered if he should smile or be worried. After a moment's consideration, he decided worried and ran after Kurt.

"Kurt! Hey, wait up!" Blaine yelled, but his boyfriend chose to ignore him and walked into his room, slamming the door.

The curly haired boy rested his head against the door and sighed. He knocked quietly and called "Kurt? Can you let me in?"

The door opened causing Blaine to stumble a bit, but he regained his balance a moment after.

"I thought being perfect was good." Blaine said slowly.

"It is good." Kurt said, nose in the air, looking down on his boyfriend.

"Then why is it a problem?"

"Because I'm not the only one who notices!" Kurt exclaimed, exasperated at his unaware significant other.

Blaine chuckled and asked "What are you talking about?"

"You know. Blaine, you're not that dumb, are you?" Kurt asked and after a minute of silence Kurt sighed dramatically and pulled his boyfriend into the room.

"Have you ever noticed the swarm of boys that appear when you step into a room?" Kurt asked, rubbing his temples.

"Um, should I?" Blaine asked cautiously.

"Oh my gosh! Yes! You should!" Kurt yelled, flopping ungracefully down on the bed.

Blaine sat carefully beside him and rubbed his back slowly in hopes to calm him down. "I didn't notice because I only have eyes for you."

Kurt mumbled something unintelligible that was muffled by the pillow his face was buried in.

"Come again?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Never mind. Can we just forget this?" Kurt asked hopefully when he lifted his head from the pillow.

"Are you… jealous?" Blaine asked as his face lit up with realization.

"No." The blue eyed boy said straight out and buried his face in the pillow once again.

"Oh my god, you are! How adorable." Looking back on it now, Blaine realized that that wasn't the best thing he could have said.

"Okay. You can leave now."

"I don't want to leave. I want to stay with you."

"Why would you need my company when you can hang out with the whole freshman class?" Kurt said and got up from the bed and sat down in his desk chair.

"I don't want the freshman class. I want you." Blaine said slowly, like he was trying to explain it to a five year old.

"That's not the point!" Kurt threw his hands in the air and muttered something under his breath that contained the words "idiot" and "love".

"Then explain it to me, because I am thoroughly confused."

"It's just annoying that every single pimple faced loser completely ignores the fact that you have a boyfriend and tries to hit on you. And you just smile that dumb amazing smile."

"That's a contradiction." Blaine said simply.

"Seriously, Blaine? I'm having a romantic crisis and you are giving me English lessons?"

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just don't see the big deal. Even if they are romantically interested-"

"-They are." Kurt cut in.

"Kurt, I realize that this is an all boy's school, but I doubt that the whole freshman class is gay."

"There not! That's the thing! They all have weird man crushes on you! It's your fault for being so goddamn good looking. Lay off the charm, seriously."

Blaine just stared at Kurt for a few moments before continuing, raising his hands signaling for Kurt not to interrupt. "Even if they are romantically interested, I would never notice because I'm too much in love with my perfect boyfriend." He finished and winked at him.

"So freaking charming." Kurt glared, knowing that he couldn't stay mad at him for long.

*!*

"Hey, Blaine!" A blonde haired boy with blue eyes that could rival Kurt's stood next to Blaine.

Kurt kept his mouth quiet and watched the two talk, secretly wanting to punch the other kid's teeth in.

"Hey Joey, what's up?" Blaine asked with a dazzling smile.

"Well I was wondering if… if… never mind." Joey would have finished if it weren't for the fact that Kurt grabbed Blaine's head in between his hands and kissed him deeply half way through, causing the boy to hurry away.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's waist and pulled him closer. Kurt looped his arms around Blaine's neck. When they finally came up for air, Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's and sighed.

"You are absolutely ridiculous."

"You love it." Kurt said before walking away.

**Okay, so I was writing this and lost track of time and I just became late for school. Stupid Kurt and Blaine being ridiculously cute and distracting me. If I fail it is your fault.**

**Anyway, review?**


	4. Bad Hair and Awkward Moments

**Glee isn't mine. **

**This chapter takes place when the two are still friends. Sometime soon after 'The Substitute'. (sadness)**

Kurt sat at his vanity looking in the mirror, trying to fix his hair for the hundredth time that night. All that fake rain from glee club while singing the mash up for 'Singing in the Rain' and 'Umbrella' had really messed up his hair.

"What the hell!" Kurt groaned in frustration as he tried to fix his hair once again. It just fell limply down on his forehead.

"Oh my gaga. Seriously, hair? Can you just stay?" Kurt was muttering under his breath when Finn walked-more like fell- down the stairs.

"Hey Kurt, who are you talking to?" Finn asked suspiciously, looking around the room to see if there was anyone hiding, about to pop out and scare him.

"My hair." Kurt mumbled and tried to get his hair to stay up once again.

"Why?" Finn asked slowly as he walked other to his smaller step-brother.

"Because it won't listen to me!' Kurt snapped.

"Okay… you should let me help!" Finn exclaimed, trying to be helpful.

"Um, no it's okay." Kurt said quickly.

"I can help! I know how to do that swoop thing you do with your hair. I've watched you do it like a million times!"

"Swoop thing?" Kurt asked, but received no answer due to Carole calling down the stairs that Blaine was at the door.

"Crap." Kurt squeaked and whiled around in the chair to face the taller boy. "Go upstairs and stall!"

"I don't know, man, I'm not a good liar." Finn said, looking around nervously.

"Please, Finn. Please?" Kurt asked, sticking out his lower lip in a pout.

"No, I don't like lying!"

"But you are my favorite brother in the whole wide world." Kurt batted his eyes.

"Ugh! Fine." He grumbled and dragged his feet up the stairs.

"Hey Blaine." Finn said when he arrived at the door, looking down at his sneaker clad feet.

"Hey, Finn. Where's Kurt?" Blaine smiled.

"Um…" Finn searched his brain for the right thing to say.

_Oh cheesus. I'm a bad liar... I wonder if there is such thing as lying lessons. That would be so cool, _Finn thought.

"Finn?" Blaine asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Lying lessons!" Finn blurted out what was on his mind. "Uh. Yeah! H-he has to take lying lessons." The statement ended up coming out more like a question.

"Lying lessons…" Blaine repeated slowly, looking up at Finn in bewilderment.

"Yes?" He said and shrugged.

Blaine chuckled, clearly understanding by now that Finn was lying. "Where is he?"

"I can't tell you. He told me not to and he would kill me if I tell you." The taller boy mumbled, shuffling his feet, conflicted over telling the truth or keeping his brothers secret.

"How about I guess?"

Finn's head shot up with a large smile. "That's a totally awesome idea, dude! Okay, he is somewhere that rhymes with 'pown pairs'."

"Great, he's downstairs. Thanks buddy." Blaine said patting his shoulder before walking down to the basement.

"Maybe I should have made that harder." Finn mumbled to himself, only to shrug it off and go see if there were any sour patch kids around.

*!*

Kurt was shuffling through his closet, trying to find a hat that would cover the bad hair day. He didn't notice Blaine coming down the stairs until the older boy asked what he was doing.

Shrieking, Kurt jumped into the closet and slammed the door behind him.

"Umm, Kurt?" Blaine asked and walked over to the closet. He knew he shouldn't be surprised by this kind of dramatic act by Kurt, these kind of reactions were expected daily.

"Go away." Kurt's muffled voice came from the other side of the door along with some rustling. "Oh, wait! Never mind, I'm good." Kurt said, stepping out with a white fedora placed expertly on his head. He looked in the mirror and smiled, finally satisfied with his appearance. Turning around to his friend, he asked "Ready to go?"

"Mind telling me what that was about?"

"I don't follow." Kurt said, playing dumb, and hoping to get away from explaining himself.

"Well, first your brother tells me you're at lying lessons…" Blaine says and watches as Kurt sighs and shakes his head. "Then you dive into your closet only to come back out moments later."

"I already came out of the closet a long time ago." Kurt said with an awkward laugh, trying to make a joke to change the subject.

Blaine just smiled and waited for his question to be answered. Instead of answering Blaine, Kurt screamed to Finn to come downstairs.

"Lying lessons, Finn? Really?" Kurt asked Finn after he came tumbling down the stairs.

"Well, you had to fix your hair and I couldn't think of anything else to say."

"Wait, this is all about your hair?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"Blaine, contrary to popular belief, I don't wake up looking this fabulous."

"He's right. He wakes up looking like a monster and acting like one too." Finn added and started to laugh until he saw the glare that was directed to him from Kurt.

"Well, I like your hair any way." Blaine said, taking a step closer and brushing a strand back into place.

Kurt's cheeks turned pink as he tilted his head towards Blaine. Blaine leaned in and…

"Wow, um, okay. I'm going to go somewhere other than here." Finn rushed and scrambled up the stairs.

Kurt and Blaine were now standing two feet apart, having jumped apart when Finn spoke. Kurt was sure his complexion resembled the red of a cheerios uniform right now as he looked down at his Doc Marten clad feet.

Blaine cleared his throat and spoke up. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, please." Kurt sighed in relief as the awkward atmosphere lessened between the two friends.

**Okay, so I skipped school today and decided to write a bunch of chapters so I wrote this one and the next three. The next one involves trees…**

**Anyway! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate you all so much. Seriously. **

**Review?**


	5. Climbing Trees

**Glee isn't mine.**

"Hey, Kurt! Over here!" Kurt heard a voice that sounded distinctly like Wes calling him. Looking around, he couldn't locate the source of the voice that had been yelling for him so he shrugged it off and continued walking.

"Kurt! Up here! Look up." There was that voice again. Suspiciously, he directed his blue eyes up towards the sky and was met by the sight of Wes sitting up in a tree, on a branch, swinging his feet happily.

Kurt blinked and then exclaimed "Wes! Get down, you are going to fall. And when you do, I won't help. I will laugh."

"No! I won't fall. Come up here with me! It's awesome." Wes said, motioning his hands upwards.

"I can assure you that I will not be climbing a tree anytime soon. Not only is it a strenuous activity that causes sweat which causes clogged pores, but I don't know how to climb one. So, ha, seems you are out of luck." Kurt shrugged and began to walk away.

Wes started to laugh but then said "Yeah, I should have known. You don't seem like the type to climb a tree."

This made Kurt stop in his tracks and turn around slowly. Glaring at Wes, he questioned what he meant in a low voice.

"Well, it's just; you don't seem like the athletic type. Not really manly, no offense." Wes said and shrugged like it was obvious.

"I'll have you know that I was on the football team at McKinley." The younger boy replied, crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his nose in the air.

Wes snorted and said "As what? The towel boy?"

Kurt was tired of people forgetting about the fact that he was a guy even though he was gay and like fashion.

"Fine." Kurt said through his gritted teeth. Setting his bag down carefully on the ground, he walked to the tree and began the seemingly impossible and ridiculous task of climbing the tree.

*!*

Blaine and David were walking out of school and towards the parking lot in comfortable silence when David randomly started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked, smiling at his hysterical friend. All David could do was point. The curly haired boy followed his finger and stopped walking.

"Is that…?" David just nodded.

Kurt Hummel had his arms and legs wrapped around a branch, hanging with his back facing the ground. Wes was sitting on another branch, watching with amusement as Kurt struggled and held on for dear life. He was about six or seven feet off the ground and how he got up in the first place was beyond the two boys.

"Oh my." Blaine said half chuckling and half worrying as he ran over to the tree, David following behind.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked, looking up at Kurt's body a foot or two above his head.

"Oh thank goodness, Blaine! I really want to get down. I'm losing feeling in my arms." Kurt whined in a shaky voice.

"Why are you even in the tree?" David asked, seeming to have fully recovered from his hysterics and now was just curious.

"Kurt wanted to prove that he is in fact, a macho man." Wes said while giggling.

"Not at all! Kurt protested. "Wes was making rude remarks about me being too girly to climb a tree. He forgets that I too, have a penis."

Blaine nearly choked on his own spit and ended up having a coughing fit while David and Wes just laughed harder.

"Hey guys? As much as I would hate to interrupt your fun, I feel the need to remind you that I still am in fact hanging from a tree!" Kurt yelled, getting their attention.

"Just let go." Wes supplied.

"Or you can stay up there." David said.

"Oh, but Blaine would miss him terribly." Wes replied.

"Shut up!" Blaine shouted. "Kurt, unwind your legs so you are just hanging and then jump down."

Kurt didn't move, he was scared but didn't want to admit it to the three boys. David and Wes shared a look before saying at the same exact time in high, girly voices "Courage, Kurt! Don't forget Courage!"

Blaine blushed and Kurt tried to ignore them.

Wes looked up and saw a senior walking by. His name was Mark and he was easily taller than even Finn. He was like a freak of nature. Some kids teased him about being the spawn of Mother Nature and a Sasquatch.

"Hey! Mark! Over here!" Wes shouted, flailing his arms above his head.

"What's going on?" Mark asked, taking in the scene surrounding him.

Wes opened his mouth to supply an answer, but David shut him up with a look and said "Can you just get Hummel out of the tree?"

Mark looked up and smiled. "Sure thing. Hummel, just let go, I can catch you." He said holding his arms out.

Kurt twisted his head and looked down at Mark, deciding in his head if he would be able to catch him. Satisfied with the amount of muscle the other boy had, he squeezed his eyes shut and let go. He fell from the tree right into Mark's arms, bridal style.

Blaine looked away, trying not to be jealous over the whole scene. Thankfully, it was already over. Kurt had been set down and after a quick 'thanks'; Mark had walked off towards the school.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, taking a step closer and putting his hand on the other boys arm.

"I'm fine. I just never realized how much I love the ground." Kurt said with a smile as he stretched his stiff arms out.

**This was written from a personal experience… It was quite traumatic. **

**Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means the world to me.**

**Review?**


	6. Fixing Broken Hearts

**Glee isn't mine.**

**If you haven't seen Moulin Rouge, this talks about the ending so be warned!**

Kurt came home that weekend in a bad mood. Finn noticed after he tried to make a joke and Kurt just threw the nearest object at him which unfortunately was a remote. The taller boy knew better than to pry, if Kurt wanted to talk he would, so Finn tried to stay clear of his step brother's path.

It was on Sunday that Finn finally noticed something was seriously wrong. Usually, if Kurt was in a bad mood, it would be gone by the next day after a good nights sleep, but it was two days later and Kurt was still a miserable grouch.

Finn, tried to ignore it, but his big brother senses would not stop tingling. So he went to the store, got some low-fat ice cream (the only kind Kurt would eat) and ended up downstairs, watching Moulin Rouge.

It was one of Kurt's favorite movies. The music and love was just amazing and Finn was hoping to god that this would cheer the smaller boy up.

His plan failed miserably.

Kurt started crying an hour in.

"She's just going to die!" Kurt wailed as big tears dripped into the bowl of ice cream he was eating.

"Kurt, dude, it's just a movie." Finn said, raising his long arms to put on his brothers back, but taking it away at the last second when Kurt turned to face him.

"It's not just a movie, Finn! They're in love and she's going to die and they will never live happily ever after! Love sucks." Kurt shouted with a red, tear streaked face.

"Kurt-"Finn tried, but was cut off.

"They fell in love and it didn't work out! It never works out! It's just not fair!" Kurt sobbed.

"I'll be right back." Finn said as he ran up the stairs and to the phone. Looking through the contacts, he selected the number and pressed talk. After four long rings the person picked up.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank god. Dude, you have to help. Kurt's freaking out." Finn rushed into the phone.

"What? Finn, speak slower." The voice said, edged with concern.

"Well we watched this movie and Kurt started crying and then he started yelling and now he's just sobbing and he won't stop. Can't you help me?" He pleaded.

There was a sigh on the other line and a moment of silence. "I don't think I should."

"But dude. You're his boyfriend." Finn spoke slowly.

"Was." Blaine muttered that one word and everything made sense. Why Kurt had been so moody and why he was shouting those things about love not working out.

Kurt and Blaine had broken up.

"Umm. I know right now I'm supposed to be giving the whole 'I'm going to kill you' speech, but what happened?"

"It was the right thing to do. I'm going away to college soon and it would be easier if we just ended things and stayed friends." Blaine said the hurt evident in his voice.

"I don't think you were listening to me. I just said that Kurt is a mess. I don't know about you, but to me it sounds like the break up was definitely not the right thing to do." Finn said, trying to make Blaine understand. Boy on boy love was not something that made Finn feel the most comfortable, but he knew that Kurt loved Blaine and he was pretty sure Blaine felt the same way.

"I'm on my way." The voice on the other side was pained and quiet. Finn hung up the phone and stood for a moment, planning out his next move.

He walked downstairs to find Kurt under a heap of blankets on the couch with the movie still playing. The noises coming from the blanket sounded like someone was dying, so he concluded that the blue eyed boy was still crying.

"Hey, Kurt?" Finn asked, approaching the crying lump. The only response was the muffled cries. "Do you want me to turn off the movie?"

"No! Leave it on. It makes me feel better." Finn snorted, wondering how the movie was making him feel better if he was still acting like Rachel that time when she lost her gold star stickers.

"Whatever." Finn said and sat down next to the emotional teen. "Someone is coming to see you."

Kurt stopped the water works momentarily to ask Finn what he was talking about.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Finn said in a sing song voice.

"Seriously! What on earth would possess you to do something as ill minded as inviting someone over when I am clearly not in an appropriate state of dress?" Kurt snapped icily.

"You seemed sad." Finn said and shrugged, looking down at the red faced boy.

Through the blankets, Finn could here a wet scoff and a mumble of words. They sat in silence and watched the rest of the movie. Well, Finn watched it and Kurt listened to the rest of it through his blankets. As the movie ended, Kurt's crying became louder, knowing that she was dying and her love would be left alone.

Finn sighed and was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get that." Finn announced to no one, seeing as Kurt was off in his own world, crying.

He pulled open the door and was met by a very stressed out Blaine. He had on a pair of jeans and a jacket. His hair looked like a hand had run through it multiple times and his eyes were filled with varied emotions.

"Downstairs." Finn said and walked off to the kitchen, knowing that the two boys would need time alone to work out everything.

Blaine nodded and headed off downstairs. He arrived in Kurt's room and didn't see the younger boy at first. A pile of blankets started moving and Blaine chuckled.

The Kurt covered heap froze.

"Blaine?" asked a timid voice.

"Yeah." He said walking over and sitting besides the other boy on the couch.

"What are you doing here?"

"First, could you come out from under the blankets?"

"No, I'm good in here." Kurt's small voice sounded tired and thick with tears.

"Please?"

Kurt sighed and slowly emerged from his cave, revealing a red face that made his eyes seem bluer. Blaine's heart constricted painfully at his tear stained face and instantly pulled him to his chest in a comforting hug.

"What are you doing?" The question hurt the older boy deeply. It was his fault that he would be asking the question in the first place.

"_Hey gorgeous, what are you doing?" Kurt asked, walking in to his room._

"_Writing my application essay." Blaine replied, not looking up._

"_Oh." The smaller boy's voice came out quiet as he gave a faint nod._

_College. _

_It was a subject the pair had tried to avoid, but both knew that they had to talk about it soon. _

_Blaine looked up to see his boyfriend. "You okay?" He asked, scrunching his thick eye brows together in concern._

"_I suppose. It's just this whole aspect of you leaving next year. It scares me." The last part came out quieter and fuller of emotion then Kurt had intended._

"_Me too." Blaine nodded thoughtfully. "It's going to be hard."_

_Kurt gave a weak smile and nodded his agreement. "I'm going to miss you so much."_

"_Me too." Blaine said again. "Hey, Kurt?"_

"_Mhmm?" _

"_Well, I was just thinking. Long distance relationships don't usually… work out." Blaine said, looking away. Afraid that if he looked at the younger boy he would apologize and sweep him up in his arms, showering him with love. _

_This was painful, but Blaine knew it would be worse if they waited. There were so many "what ifs?" and not enough certainties. He knew it wouldn't be fair to Kurt if he had to go through his senior year with a boyfriend who he only saw rarely. _

"_Are you breaking up with me?" Kurt asked in a small hurt filled voice that broke the other boy's heart knowing he was the one to cause it._

"_Not technically breaking up. Just …taking a break until you graduate." Blaine offered, still looking away._

"_That's the same thing, and you know it." Kurt said, his tone becoming icy._

_This was bad. Kurt was putting up a wall of ice and pulling on a mask to protect himself. Blaine had managed to open Kurt up, and now he was breaking him, making him close himself off to the world again. _

"_I don't want too; it's just not fair to you." Blaine said, his voice coming out calmer than he expected._

_Kurt gave a humorless laugh. "You know what isn't fair? You telling me that you love me, when obviously you don't." He said and stormed out in a diva fashion._

"_I wasn't lying." Blaine said, staring at the door. Kurt didn't hear Blaine's words though. He had already left._

"I'm sorry. I should have been clear with you the other day." Blaine said.

"I think you were clear enough. Let me go." Kurt snapped.

"Not until you hear me out." Blaine pleaded. "What I meant to say is that I still love you. And I don't think I will ever not love you. Don't ever doubt that. It's just, I'm going to be leaving soon and it's going to be really hard and stressful on the both of us. You'll be in your senior year. That's supposed to be fun, not stressful. It wouldn't be fair to us."

"You're scared of the long distance aspect of it?" Kurt asked.

"I-"Blaine didn't have a chance to finish.

"What happened to 'courage', you hypocritical jerk?" He said, ripping out of the older boy's arms.

Blaine didn't answer at first; he just looked up at his… what should he call him?

Ex seemed too harsh and cold. A term used for people broken up and not in love. That wouldn't fit.

Friend seemed to… not involved. Their relationship was definitely more complicated than just friends. That wouldn't fit.

Boyfriend was a term for two people in love. That would fit, if only they were actually still together.

"I'm sorry." He offered. "These past few days have got me thinking. I don't want to not be your boyfriend. I want to be in love again. I want to spend the rest of the time we have left together and I want to have a relationship, even if it is hard and stressful."

Kurt was torn between wanting to jump in his arms and wanting to punch the teeth out of him. He knew Blaine was telling the truth, but he was scared.

Scared at the possibility that Blaine would change his mind again.

"I can't." Kurt said, his face crumpling as he dragged his feet over to his bed and sat down on it.

"Why not?" Blaine asked, slightly shocked and mostly hurt.

"I can't be in a relationship, scared that you'll break my heart again." He said dejectedly.

In a second, Blaine was up from the couch and by Kurt's side. "Kurt, I love you. I always have and I always will. I promise that I will never ever do something like that again. I don't know what I was thinking. I just-"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's face in his hands and kissed him.

Kurt's heart had many cracks in it.

A crack from when his mother died. A crack from when Finn called him that horrible name in the basement. A crack from all the bullying. A crack from when Karofsky kissed him. A crack from his father's heart attack and that time when he had pretended to be straight to be loved by his own dad. And most recently a crack from Blaine breaking up with him.

Kurt's heart had many cracks in it, but with Blaine, it felt whole and perfect again.

**Oh my god. I don't even know where this came from. I was watching Moulin Rouge today (my favorite movie) and while I was sobbing because of the depressing ending, I wrote this. **

**Thank you to anyone and everyone who reviewed and all that jazz. :)**

**Review?**


	7. Stressful Days and Bruises

**Glee is not mine.**

Blaine was having a bad day. He woke up with ten minutes until his first class started, effectively missing breakfast. Grabbing his pile of books on his desk, he ran out of his room. Looking back, he realizes he should have checked what books he grabbed, seeing as he grabbed all the wrong books. Knowing better than to give the strict teacher's at Dalton an excuse, he just sat through their lectures on how they were disappointed.

After running to his room to grab the right books, he was late for lunch and had to sit in between two of the most annoying people in the world. Seriously, nobody wants to hear you losers go on about how hot those two girls from the party were.

When classes had finally ended for the day, he flopped on his bed, checking his phone for any text's or calls from his boyfriend. Nothing. That was strange, but the older boy chose not to worry and just try to take a nap.

He was shaken awake a couple hours later by a very angry Wes, scolding him about missing practice. This made Blaine even angrier. As if his day hadn't been bad enough, his boyfriend had seemed to forget about him. Kurt always went to his room and walked with him to Warbler's practice.

That was when his phone began to ring. Blaine heard the custom ring tone and quickly answered it, wanting an explanation for his boyfriend's absence.

"I have had a day from hell, Kurt. Where have you been all day?" Blaine seethed in a tone that came out harsher than intended.

There was a moment of silence before a quiet voice said "Never mind." Blaine was about to say something when the line went dead.

This scared Blaine. The younger boy's voice had sounded so _small. _So _hurt. _His thick eye brows furrowed together in concern. Wes, who he had forgotten was in the room, asked what was wrong. The other boy simply ignored him and went to go look for Kurt.

*!*

Kurt had woken up with an eerie feeling. It was a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that made him want to pull the blankets over his head and go back to bed.

Of course, being the type of student that Kurt was, he got out of bed and began his daily routine of getting ready.

He deemed himself presentable with twenty minutes left to class. His books were in a neat pile on his desk and he was ready to go. Kurt smiled, rethinking the feeling he had had when he woke up and left the room to go to breakfast.

Lunch time arrived and instead of going to the lunch room, Kurt headed to the parking lot. Today was a day that he didn't have lunch with anyone he knew. There were a few warblers that he could have sat with, but Kurt liked to go and get a salad while doing some of his homework from the classes he already had.

A figure was leaning against his baby. Smiling, he assumed it was Blaine, seeing as he hadn't seen the older boy at breakfast or in the hallways today. He walked faster, overlooking the fact that the figure was too large to be Blaine and the older boy had classes of his own to be attending at the moment.

It wasn't until he was within the other guy's line of sight that he realized that the person wasn't Blaine.

The person was most definitely _not_ his amazing boyfriend.

Kurt stood frozen to the ground looking up at the other boy who was now walking towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt said, swallowing back fear and pulling on a mask.

"I just want to talk." Karofsky said, taking another step towards the smaller boy.

"I have nothing to say to you. Now leave." Kurt put his nose in the air, popped his hip sassily, and folded his arms over his chest.

"Just listen. I need to say something to you." Karofsky said, looking Kurt in the eye with an emotion Kurt couldn't put his finger on.

"I do not owe anything to you, nor do I want to be in your presence right now or ever again. So please, leave." The blue eyed boy snapped.

"Just listen." Karofsky seethed, his temper rising.

Kurt noticed the larger boy getting angry. "Fine. You have two minutes, starting now." He said and motioned for the bully to begin.

Karofsky nodded and muttered something under his breath.

"Excuse me? Speak louder." Kurt said, still using his ice queen tone.

"I said that I was sorry."

Oh no he didn't.

"You're sorry." Kurt repeated incredulously. "Please tell me that you are joking."

Kurt was met with silence. "Well, I don't accept your sorry excuse for an apology. Would you like to know why? Actually don't answer that, I'm going to tell you anyway and you are going to shut your disgusting mouth and listen.

You do not get to apologize to me. You do not deserve to be forgiven. You bullied me and hurt me every single day. You called me every single homophobic slur known to man. What makes it worse is knowing that you kissed me and that you are just like me and still continued to bully me. You tortured me and punished me for being gay, when in fact you are too!" Kurt exclaimed angrily, throwing his hands in the air and ignoring Karofsky telling Kurt to quiet down.

"You did all that to me and then you _kissed _me. What bothers me more than the fact that you lip raped my first kiss away was the fact that you kissed me like you deserved to and it was okay after all you did! Do you realize how messed up you are!"

"Shut up." The larger boy seethed, looking around for anybody that had heard what the smaller boy was saying. Kurt just ignored him. It felt so amazing to finally be able to just yell at him and tell him how _wrong _he really was.

_Blaine would be proud at my courage_, he thought.

"Then you come here and apologize, like I'm going to actually going to accept it!" He scoffed and continued. "What did you expect to happen? That you would come here apologize, I would forgive you, and we would chat about you being gay and-"

Kurt would've finished if it hadn't been for the swift punch to the gut.

The smaller boy clutched his stomach in pain as he sucked in air trying to refill his lungs. Tears threatened to spill down his perfect cheeks.

"Now are you going to listen to me?" Karofsky asked in a small voice, edged with slight guilt.

Kurt was to busy trying to get air into his lungs and trying to push the pain out of his mind to answer.

"Good. I wanted to say that I was sorry for everything that I have ever put you through and I promise that I won't ever do anything like that again. I don't want to hurt you; you just make me so angry sometimes."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that being myself made you so mad. I'll be sure to change." Kurt finally regained his breath, but still kept his arms wrapped protectively around himself.

"That's what I'm talking about! You and your sarcastic remarks. Just shut up." The bigger boy grumbled. "I am trying to apologize and you're just yelling at me for no reason!"

"Did you listen to anything I said before you decided to punch me?" Kurt exclaimed, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I'm not stupid lady, I understand what you say."

At the word "lady", Kurt walked passed the bully and got into his car before he could stop him. He rolled down the window and said one final thing before driving off.

"Don't ever come here again. I don't want to damage my eye sight by having to see you again in my lifetime."

Kurt waited until he was successfully out of the parking lot before allowing the first tear to slip from his eye. He had pushed the pain out of his mind earlier, but now in the silence, it was all he could feel.

He pulled over and carefully pulled up his shirt to inspect the damage. A big ugly bruise was already forming on Kurt's beautiful skin. He poked at it and hissed in when pain shot through his body.

Kurt began to drive again, this time allowing his tears and thoughts to flow freely, not caring that he was missing class.

It wasn't fair. He left McKinley to get away from that one person. And now he had come to Dalton. It just _was not fair._

He drove aimlessly for an hour, trying to clear his head, before he decided that he should head back to Dalton. He arrived at the school, but made no movement to get out of the car.

Picking up his phone, he noticed the time and sighed in frustration. He had missed practice, and he hadn't talked to Blaine all day.

Kurt dialed Blaine's number, thinking over what had happened today. Right now, more than anything, he needed his boyfriend. He let out a sigh of relief when he heard the other line pick up, knowing that he would be in his boyfriend's arms in a few minutes.

Boy was he wrong.

"I have had a day from hell, Kurt. Where have you been all day?" He sounded angry and stressed.

Kurt decided in that moment that he wouldn't worry the older boy with his problems seeing as he obviously had problems of his own right now.

"Never mind." He said in a small voice and pressed the end button.

*!*

Later that night, Blaine came back to his room to find Kurt sitting on his bed.

"Where have you been all day? I was looking for you." Blaine said softly, gently sitting down next to his boyfriend.

"Oh, I went out with Mercedes. She arrived at lunch time and I decided to skip and go shopping." Kurt lied and looked away.

Blaine nodded and grabbed his hand. "Look Kurt, I'm really sorry about the phone call. I didn't mean to snap. I was just having a bad day."

Kurt looked back at the older boy and gave him a small smile. "It's okay. I should have told you I was going out."

Blaine smiled in return and gave him a small chaste kiss on the lips before lying back on the bed. Kurt mimicked him and lay besides him.

The curly haired boy looked over Kurt's face and frowned. "Are you okay? You seem stressed." He said, rubbing his hand up and down Kurt's arm.

Kurt was silent for a moment, his eyes closed. "Yeah. I'm just tired."

Blaine pulled Kurt to his chest. "You should get to bed then." He whispered to his hair.

Kurt nodded. After a few kisses and goodbyes, he left for his room.

*!*

Kurt was doing his homework when David and Wes walked in the room and took a seat on either side of him.

"Do you two ever knock?" He said idly, still looking at his book. Wes scoffed and David just chuckled.

"Now, why would we do that?" Wes asked.

"Never mind. Now that you're here, you can put your self to use and give me that book over there." Kurt said and pointed to his desk.

Wes nodded and walked over to the book. "Here catch." He said and threw the book to Kurt.

More like threw the book _at _Kurt.

"Ow!" Kurt shouted as the book hit him conveniently where Karofsky had yesterday. The small boy clutched his stomach and hissed in pain.

After a moment of shocked silence, David spoke up. "I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed, but I do know that a small paper back book should not hurt that much." He said in a suspicious tone.

"It's nothing." Kurt mumbled and looked back down at his text book.

"It's definitely not nothing." Wes said, taking a step closer.

"Just leave it." Kurt snapped.

"Okay, but if you don't tell us, we're going to tell Blaine and he won't leave it alone until you tell him." David threatened.

"Just mind your own business!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Kurt-"Wes was cut off.

"Can you guys get out?" Kurt said, putting his books on the night stand and standing up off the bed. He opened his door and motioned for the two to get out.

The pair walked out silently, glancing at each other, communicating silently.

"We're going to tell Blaine right?" David asked.

"Of course." Wes said.

*!*

Kurt was lying on his bed and listening to music when there was a knock at the door.

"Kurt, open up. Right now!" Blaine shouted.

"Just come in. "Kurt replied, curious as to why Blaine was so eager to get in his room.

Blaine barged in. "Lift up your shirt." He demanded.

Oh. Wes and David had obviously informed Blaine of his display of pain.

"I'd rather not." Kurt said, trying to come across as confused.

"Just pull up your shirt." Blaine said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kurt sighed. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"Kurt, now you're scaring me. Just show me." His voice full of concern.

Kurt stood up and pulled up his shirt slowly, revealing a large purple bruise on his stomach.

Blaine opened and closed his mouth a few times, anger boiling in his veins. "Kurt," His voice low. "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday." Kurt mumbled, quickly adding "It doesn't even hurt that much. Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"But you were with Mercedes yesterday." Blaine said slowly, taking a step closer to Kurt and restraining himself from punching something, instead gently tracing the bruise with his hands.

"I lied." The younger boy said, looking down at the floor and pulling his shirt down. "I'm sorry."

"Why did you lie?"

"I called you and you seemed so stressed. I didn't want to worry you. I can take care of myself." Kurt said and tried to give a reassuring smile.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, pulling the other boy tight in his arms. "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have snapped and you should have told me. I am so_ so sorry_. Always tell me when something happens." Blaine said, pulling away from the hug so he could look Kurt in the eyes.

Kurt just nodded, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Who did this to you?" Blaine asked, gnawing his teeth in anger.

"It doesn't matter. I'm okay now. Please forget about it." Kurt said, pulling him towards the bed to lie down. Blaine didn't move.

"Kurt, tell me who did this to you."

"Blaine-"

"Kurt. Tell me." Blaine demanded.

"Karofsky." Kurt muttered dejectedly.

Blaine turned on his heel and made his way out of the room.

"Blaine! Where are you going? Come back here!" Kurt shouted, chasing after him.

"No Kurt. I need to go see him. I need to-"Kurt grabbed his arm.

"Please calm down. You aren't thinking straight. Just come back to the room with me. Please." Kurt asked in a small voice, looking up with his blue eyes, his bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

Blaine sighed and knew he couldn't resist his boyfriend. He allowed himself to be pulled back to his room and laid down next to Kurt on the bed.

He draped his arm across the younger boy's waist and pulled him against his chest. "Kurt, you have to tell your dad."

Kurt was silent. "Kurt, you know you have to."

The other boy nodded faintly and sighed. "I love you." Blaine said, pulling him tighter.

"I love you, too."

"I am so sorry that I didn't protect you." Blaine said, burying his face in Kurt's hair.

"It's not your fault. I am okay. It's alright now." He said rubbing the other boy's back.

Blaine gave a small scoff. "Look at us. You're the one who got hurt and you're comforting me."

"That's because I don't need comforting. I'm used to this. It's fine." Kurt said with a shrug.

Blaine bit his lip, his eyes shining with tears, and his voice thick with pain. "You shouldn't be used to something like this, Kurt!"

"It's just how life is. You get used to it."

"Kurt! How are you okay with all this? Right now, I want nothing more than to drive to Lima and pound that losers face in!" Blaine seethed and subconsciously held Kurt tighter against his chest.

"I'm okay because I have you. I know I'll be okay." Kurt said and Blaine felt him give a small smile against his chest.

"I love you so much." Blaine sighed.

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt said, stretching up and giving his boyfriend a small kiss.

**I don't even know where this came from. These last two chapters have been really sad. Hopefully I will write something really fluffy next time.**

**As always, thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. It means the world to me.**

**Review?**


	8. Flu Season

**I don't own Glee.**

It was that time of year again. The time when most of the student population started to get sick and miss their classes. The time when sickness rolls in and takes a hold of the healthy, striking them with various symptoms. It was flu season at Dalton Academy.

Kurt Hummel merely laughed as his boyfriend Blaine and friends warned him to be careful. If there's one thing Kurt Hummel doesn't do (besides girls) is get sick.

But that was last week. This week was a different story, seeing as Kurt was currently running a fever and coughing his lungs up. Grumbling, he got out of his warm bed, knowing better than to miss a day of school and get behind just because of some measly symptoms.

Measly symptoms like a horrible cough and a fever of one hundred degrees and rising. Yet, Kurt still proceeded with his daily routine of getting ready. He really did not want to deal with Wes or David saying 'I told you so'.

He had his first class with a few Warblers, but no one he knew well enough for them to determine if he was lying when he said he was fine. Kurt mostly spaced out or rested his feverishly hot head on the cool desk top instead of copying down the notes like he was supposed to.

Second and third period went by with Kurt not being able to pay attention and trying to muffle his violent coughing fits so he wouldn't disturb the class. Instead, he sounded like he was a choking cat which got him some questioning stares from the majority of the class.

Fourth period was when he got caught.

He ran into Wes and David in the hallway and them being the nosy people they were could immediately tell something was wrong.

"Hey there dude. You don't look to hot." David said, putting his hand against the other boys flushed forehead. "Scratch that. You _are _hot."

"Thank you David. I am very flattered and admittedly not surprised in the least, but I should remind you that I have a boyfriend." Kurt said wearily with a scratchy voice, trying to crack a joke and change the subject.

"Ha ha." He said flatly. "But seriously. You should go back to your room or to the nurse."

"I'm fine, thank you." The blue eyed boy claimed, moving to walk to his next class only to have Wes step in his way.

"Go to your room or I will call Blaine." Wes threatened, holding out his phone to show Kurt that the number was already dialed and he could call said boy at any moment.

"You wouldn't." Kurt challenged and glared. At least he tried to glare but couldn't quite pull it off due to his confused and sick state of mind.

"Try me." Wes said, making a show of slowly bringing his finger to the talk button.

Kurt just raised his left eyebrow, popped his hip, and crossed his arms over his chest. He was not about to accept defeat. "You won't." He tried, calling Wes' bluff.

"I just did." Wes reported smugly as he turned on speaker and listened to the phone ring.

The younger boy tried to snatch the phone from his grasp, knowing that if Blaine found out he would fuss endlessly and annoyingly over him.

"Hello?" Came Blaine's voice from the other line.

Kurt groaned in frustration and defeat and mouthed "I'm going." to Wes before shuffling off to his dorm room.

"Never mind, Blaine! Bye!" Wes chirped enthusiastically, proud of himself, and hung up before Blaine had a chance to respond.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" David asked, doubting his best friend's methods.

"David, we always do the right thing. Even when we do the wrong thing. Remember that." Wes said, patting his friend on the shoulder before walking off to class.

His next class just happened to be his French class.

That normally wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't for the fact that both Blaine _and_ Kurt had the class with him.

Taking a seat in back of Blaine, he chuckled nervously and smiled. "Hey Blaine."

"Hey. What was that phone call about?" Blaine questioned mysteriously.

"Oh, nothing. It's all taken care of, don't worry about it." Wes said, waving his hand as if he was dismissing the thought.

Blaine just nodded, accepting Wes' words.

The bell rang shrilly, signaling the beginning of class. Blaine looked around, his thick eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Leaning back inconspicuously, he whispered to Wes with a voice edged with concern. "Do you know where Kurt is? It's not like him to miss class."

"Wow. Kurt's not here. I totally did not notice that." Wes said looking anywhere but his friends face. He knew for a fact that if he told Blaine where Kurt was, that the younger boy would make it his personal mission to hunt him down and castrate him.

"Wes. Where is Kurt?" Blaine said slowly, scrutinizing Wes' face in search of an answer.

Wes scoffed loudly. "What? Why would _I _possibly know where Kurt is currently residing?"

"Tell me where Kurt is." Blaine sighed and resisted the overwhelming urge to hit his friend on the head with his heavy text book.

"Blaine, I don't know about you, but I am trying to learn here." Wes said and hunched forward as far as possible and stared intently at the board.

Blaine rolled his eyes and glared at the back of Wes' head. He took out his phone and sent a quick text message to his missing boyfriend asking where he was and if everything was okay.

When he didn't receive a text back, the curly haired boy began to worry. Various scenarios flooded his mind that included Kurt being hurt or lost without his phone. So when the bell rang, he ran out of class, already deciding to skip the next class, and to his boyfriend's room.

Knocking on the door he called out. "Kurt? Are you in there?" After waiting somewhat patiently with no response, he concluded that it would be in everyone's best interest if Blaine forgot about knocking and just barged in.

Blaine looked around the room and took in the sight of Kurt sitting on the bed, laptop in his lap, groaning in frustration.

"I am so going to kill Wes. That boy does not know how to keep his big mouth shut." Kurt snapped to no one in particular, shutting his laptop gingerly before looking up to his boyfriend with a pair of tired and sunken eyes.

Taking a step forward, Blaine sat down on the bed and looked at Kurt, waiting for an answer.

"I just was a little warm and Wes and David over reacted and made me go back to my room. They are just absolutely ridiculous." Kurt added with a small shrug and what was supposed to be a reassuring smile.

Blaine nodded, understanding the situation just a bit more. He reached out tentatively for the blue eyed boy's forehead and put the back of his hand against his forehead. "Kurt! You're burning up!" Blaine exclaimed worriedly. "Why didn't you tell anyone you were sick?" He questioned, taking his laptop and setting on his desk so he could sit closer.

"I'm not sick." Kurt said defiantly, turning his chin up and in the opposite direction of Blaine.

"Yes you are." Blaine said slowly. "You are absolutely burning up. Go take a shower right now and I am going to go get something from my room. I still have some medicine." He said with authority, standing up and pecking Kurt on the cheek.

"There's no need for that! I am not-"

"Kurt. Stop. You _are _sick." Blaine assured with a reassuring smile. "Now go take a shower."

Kurt got up grudgingly and dragged his feet into the bathroom, mumbling under his breath. Blaine waited until he heard the shower turn on before he left to go get the medicine.

By the time Blaine got back to Kurt's room, he was done with his shower and was now lying curled up on his bed.

Frowning, Blaine sat beside his small frame and rubbed small circles in his back in attempts to soothe him.

"Maybe I am sick." Kurt admitted in a small and defeated voice that pulled at Blaine's heart.

"I know. Don't worry though. I got the medicine that's going to make you feel all better." He announced and pulled Kurt up in a sitting position so he could take his medicine.

Blaine gave him the pills and a bottle of water with a smile. "It won't take long to kick in, I promise."

"Good, I have a head ache that could rival my hangover from the time I got drunk in school." Kurt said and swallowed down the pills with a swig of water, remembering the time he threw up all over Ms. Pillsbury's shoes.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt. "You were drunk?" He asked incredulously.

"That, my dear Blaine, is a story for a time when I don't feel as bad as I look." Kurt lay down on his bed and closed his eyes.

"You look fine." Blaine said and chuckled at his boyfriend. "You should get some rest." He added in a quiet voice.

Kurt nodded faintly and gave a small content sigh that made the other boy smile with love. "Thank you." Kurt said.

"For what?" Blaine said, taking off his shoes and climbing in to bed next to his boyfriend.

"Taking care of me. It was nice." Kurt snuggled next to his boyfriend, placing his face in the crook of his neck.

"Of course." Blaine waved it off as if it was nothing. He pulled away from the other boy and placed his lips against Kurt's.

It was no use though. Kurt swatted Blaine away and rolled over, facing the other way. "I'm sick." Kurt stated.

"I think we already established that."

"I don't want you getting sick too."

"I don't mind." Blaine claimed, trying to turn the other boy around, but Kurt wouldn't budge.

"No." He reprimanded. "I love you, but I don't deal with puke. If you get sick, there's a possibility of that happening. I am not taking a chance. Now let me sleep."

Blaine chuckled and slung his arm around his waist. "I love you too." He said before closing his eyes.

**YAY! NO MORE ANGST. **

**Anyway, I'm not sure I am going to be able to update as often, seeing as exams are this week and I really do not want to fail. I will try though.**

**Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed and all that stuff. I love you!  
**

**Review?**


	9. Ringtones

**I don't own Glee.**

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on. You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong._

Kurt let out a silent frustrated sigh under his breath as he heard those lyrics play again.

Kurt thought of himself as an open minded person. He could listen to all sorts of music and not complain. Obviously he loved his Broadway classics and such over everything, but with Mercedes he would end up listening to R&B and other styles similar to that. He lived with Finn so he heard his share of classic rock. He even listened to Mellencamp with his dad on some occasions. So usually when it came to Katy Perry, he would have no problem listening. Kurt would even sing along and dance a little bit, but that was when it came on the radio or played on his iTunes.

Not when it was played for the nineteenth time in a row. (He was counting.)

His phone vibrated faintly in his hand as he got another text from Mercedes. Instead of answering it he looked up from his spot on the bed to see his boyfriend sitting in the desk chair toying with his guitar, plucking at strings with a content smile on his face. That sight usually would have made Kurt's heart swell with love, but Teenage _freaking _Dream was playing and all he wanted to do was take the laptop playing music on the desk and throw it at his face.

Kurt fell backwards on the bed until he was lying down and staring up at the ceiling. He remembered the first day he had met Blaine and when the Warblers sang the exact song playing at the moment. He hadn't even thought about the possibility that Blaine would be obsessed with Katy Perry; I mean he sang song's all the time for glee and that didn't mean he was obsessed with the artist.

Oh, was he _wrong._

At first when he had heard the song playing whenever he was with Blaine, he was to busy blushing and avoiding the other boy's eyes. Now that he had actually got over all that nonsense of 'i-lsecretly-love-you-but-will-never-tell-you-because-i-am-afraid', he had noticed.

Kurt wasn't a religious person, but when the song finally came to a close he found himself praying that a different song would start.

They could listen to metal for all he cared. Just not _that _song again.

No such luck, though. Katy Perry's voice came flowing through the speakers once again for the twentieth time.

"Blaine." Kurt demanded in a serious tone.

Until that moment, Blaine had been in a complete bliss. He had his favorite song at the moment playing, his favorite person in the room with him, and was playing with his guitar, looking up, he saw his boyfriend lying on his bed, running his hand through his perfect hair.

"Yeah?" He asked with a smile.

Kurt met his boyfriend's eyes and sighed. He looked happy and as much as Kurt would love to change the song, he loved his boyfriend more. "Never mind."

Blaine groaned. "You know I hate when you do that. You have to tell me what you where going to say."

The younger boy raised an eyebrow and rolled onto his side and propped his head up on his hand so he could see the other boy easier. "It was nothing. Don't worry about it."

The curly haired boy just stared at Kurt, making it silently known that he was not going to stop until Kurt had told him.

"Stop staring at me! Just go back to playing your guitar" He exclaimed. "And listening to Katy Perry." Kurt added with slight distaste.

Blaine scrunched his thick eyebrows together and spoke "Is there something wrong with the music?"

"Nope. I love the music." Kurt said and rolled onto his other side so he was facing away from the other boy.

"I can tell you obviously find something wrong with the music." Blaine said mater of factly.

"I can tell you obviously aren't going to let this go when you should." Kurt snapped and put a pillow over his head.

The bed dipped next to him and the pillow was gently tugged off his face. "Just tell me what's got you so agitated."

Kurt sighed, his stubbornness getting the better of him. "Blaine, seriously, it was nothing."

Blaine was silent as he lied down next to Kurt.

"It's just… do you really love Katy Perry _that much_?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"What?" Blaine asked, his voice edged with confusion. Kurt didn't have to turn around to know that Blaine's thick eyebrows were knitted together.

"I just didn't know you loved this song so much as to play it on repeat for what? Twenty two times in a row?"

"Were you counting?" Blaine asked with a smile, holding back laughter.

"That's beside the point!" He exclaimed.

"Okay. I really do like this song."

Kurt nodded. "Why?"

"Huh?"

"What makes this song so great?" Kurt questioned.

"I always kind of though of it as our song." Blaine said and closed his eyes, anticipating Kurt's reaction. He was expecting him to say something about cliché's and how Blaine was being sappy, but he was met with silence.

He opened his eyes and looked over to see Kurt tapping away at the screen of his phone. "What are you doing?"

Silence.

Blaine sighed and watched Kurt as he tapped away with a sense of determination.

After a minute Kurt turned to Blaine. "Call me."

"Huh? You are right next to-"

"Just call me." Kurt cut him off.

Blaine pulled his cell phone and dialed the number he knew by heart.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on._

Kurt smiled when the music began to play. "You like my ring tone?"

"Why did you do that?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"I don't know, I kind of thought of it as our song." Kurt copied what his boyfriend had said earlier and gave a small laugh.

"You are adorable." Blaine said and took Kurt's face in his hands.

"I know." Kurt said and pushed his lips onto Blaine's.

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I had exams and all that stuff.**

**Anyway… thank you to all my readers, reviewers, favoriters, and so on.**

**Review?**


	10. One of those Days

**I don't own Glee.**

Kurt opened his eyes and smiled a content small smile as the golden sun shone through his window. It warmed his face with not only warmth, but with happiness. Today was going to be a good day, he could just tell.

Waking up like this was rare for Kurt. He always had thoughts running constantly through his mind about moisturizing routines, Blaine, school work, his dad's heart, and more Blaine.

He had been dominating most of the brunette's thoughts lately. Kurt was always fretting over his mentor and if he had felt the same way.

Just recently he had found out that in fact, he did, and this was part of the reason Kurt was so happy this morning.

After he got through his morning routines, he made his way out of his dorm room and down to the dining hall where breakfast would be happening right about now.

Sure enough, when he entered the large room he was met with the sight of way too many boy's for Kurt to count wolfing down food as if they were starving.

Usually, the diva would have raised a perfectly sculpted eye brow and strut away, but he just smiled and searched the room for his friends.

The table occupied by a few warblers came into Kurt's line of sight and he made his way over to it.

Sitting down gracefully he said "Good morning, boys."

If it was even possible, Kurt's happiness level increased when his friend- now boyfriend- intertwined their hands under the table and scooted his chair an inch closer.

The table fell silent as they looked suspiciously at Kurt.

"Hey guy's… I think this is the first time Kurt's ever smiled at breakfast." A warbler with glasses to big for his face supplied.

"Yeah. We usually have to give him his coffee for him to become remotely tolerable." David added from the other side of the round table, searching Kurt's face suspiciously.

Kurt just shrugged. "Today is just a great day, you know? It's one of those days when you're just happy to be alive."

"Are you high?" Wes asked with raised eyebrows, breaking the silence that had fallen over the table.

"What are you on?" Questioned another boy.

"Blaine, what did you do to Kurt?" Demanded David.

Blaine gave a small chuckle before turning to face his boyfriend. "What's got you so happy?"

Kurt looked around the table at each of the disbelieving faces of his friends. "Is it so wrong to be happy?" He asked shocked.

"No, of course not." Blaine reassured and squeezed the hand he was holding.

"We're just not used to seeing you so… I don't know. Chipper?" Wes said.

"Yeah." A boy with the name of Jason agreed. "Whenever we have a conversation, you end up telling me how 'atrocious' my hair is."

"No, I meant that your hair would be fabulous if you would stop being stubborn and let me style it to appropriately frame your face." Kurt shook his head. "You guys are being pessimistic. I'm going to go somewhere that people actually find it refreshing that I'm not being miserable."

_Nothing_ could ruin his mood today, Kurt decided as he stood up, his hand still in the older boys.

Blaine stood up with him, a smile on his face as he leant in to place a small kiss on Kurt's cheek. "Let's go." The curly haired boy said, motioning for Kurt to lead the way.

"I want to go outside." Kurt declared when the pair was walking aimlessly down a hallway.

"Well, we have twenty minutes before class ends, so let's go." Blaine concluded, pulling him towards the doors.

They ended up outside under the same tree that Kurt had once attempted to climb. Blaine sat with his back against the trunk, knees bent, facing the sun as his boyfriend leaned lazily against his legs. The older boy rubbed patterns into Kurt's soft hand making said boy sigh in contentment.

The pair sat under the large tree in silence, needing no words, just happy to be in each others company. That was until Blaine absentmindedly looked down at his watch and noticed that they had six minutes until first period started.

"Kurt." Blaine started in a small voice, mad at himself that he had to interrupt his peace.

"Mhmm?" Kurt responded without opening his eyes.

"We have to get going." Blaine sighed looking over his boyfriends perfect features.

Surprisingly, Kurt just got up slowly and stretched his arms instead of complaining. "Come on." He said, tugging Blaine up from his seat on the ground.

Blaine walked him to his class before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, a wink, and walking off.

Today was a great day and nothing was going to ruin it.

!*!

It was raining.

Blaine scowled and willed time to move faster so he could get out of this irritating class.

He knew that his boyfriend was in a great mood and the last thing he wanted was for it to be ruined for the stupid inconsiderate weather.

Finally, the bell rang, signaling the end of the class and Blaine all but ran from the room to find his boyfriend.

On his way down the hallway, he passed a large group of boys crowded around the window, laughing and shaking their heads incredulously.

"I swear, he is on something." Blaine heard Wes and curiously went over to find out what the gathering was about.

"What's going on?" He asked them.

David turned around and pulled Blaine through the crowd to the window and pointed. "You should really keep a closer eye on your man candy."

Blaine could not believe his eyes.

There, dancing and twirling like a carefree five year old was Kurt Hummel. The boy that screamed when someone touched his hair or something got on his face was thoroughly soaked and dancing like a mad man.

Part of Blaine worried about him and wanted him to come inside and wrap up in warm blankets before he got sick. The other part wanted to go out and dance with him and share this moment of innocence and fun.

Torn between these two options, he ended up outside with a hand held lamely over his head as if it would serve as an umbrella.

"Kurt?" Blaine called over the noise of the rain hitting every possible surface it could reach.

Kurt stopped mid spin and practically skipped over to Blaine with a smile. "Come dance with me."

"We are going to get sick." Blaine protested unconvincingly, knowing full well that he was going to dance with his boyfriend.

Kurt just smiled and pulled Blaine by the hand into a dance.

Both boys laughed as they spun each other, jumped in puddles, and simply played in the rain.

Blaine spun Kurt into his chest and held his cheek in his wet hand. Instinctively, Kurt leaned closer, his eyes fluttering closed as Blaine pressed their lips together.

"I've always wanted to be kissed in the rain." Kurt admitted when they pulled apart. Blaine smiled as his heart swelled with love for this boy.

"Well, I'm glad I could fulfill your dreams." Blaine announced before Kurt pulled away once more to twirl around in a puddle.

Kurt was right, Blaine decided, it was an awesome day.

**I had one of these days today so I sat down with my laptop and this just appeared. **

**To everyone who has suggested and or requested something, please know that I am going to write chapters for you very soon. I don't want you to think I'm ignoring you guys.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and all that stuff.**

**Review?**


	11. Scary Movies

**I don't own Glee.**

The girl calmly walked through the yard of over grown bushes and up the stairs of the creaky porch. The front door's paint was peeling and windows were broken from children who had thrown rocks through them over the years. The whole house was a scene of neglect. Tentatively, she reached a shaky hand out to the rusted knob and turned it slowly, building suspense.

Kurt sat on the floor with his arms around his knees that were pulled up to his chest. Tomorrow, classes were cancelled for some odd and unspecified reason and the Warblers had taken the opportunity to stay up late and have a movie marathon.

A horror movie marathon.

Usually Kurt could watch movies like this if he were with Mercedes or Quinn because they would just talk and make fun of everything happening on screen.

"How idiotic can you be? Going into a house that clearly is where the psycho killer will be waiting. She's dumber than Finn." Kurt would say and the girls would laugh, but right now he was surrounded by teenage boys that were very much into the movie and would kill him if he talked.

The blonde on screen finally completed the task of opening the door ever so slowly and was now on her way to taking her first step inside into the darkness. She walked down a hallway completely clueless to the fact that a dark silhouette was on the wall.

Kurt buried his face in his knees, biting his lip to keep from squeaking embarrassingly. Next to him sat the most perfect boyfriend in the world and Kurt definitely did not want him to find out about his horror movie phobia.

Now the killer was right behind her, being creepy and breathing down her neck. Of course she didn't notice and just looked around.

Kurt couldn't take the suspense. He knew that he was being a baby and the guys were sure to tease him about this for a long time after this night, but he had to get out of there. Looking around, mapping out the best exit route as to not step on too many Warblers, he stood up and rushed out of the room and out into the hallway.

Sighing a breath of relief to finally be free from the terror, Kurt felt a hand on a shoulder.

To say that Kurt was scared was an understatement.

The fashionista jumped and shrieked bloody murder before turning around to find the one person he didn't want to see.

"Oh my goodness!" Kurt said with a hand over his heart. "Don't ever do that again. Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on people?" He told Blaine.

"Are you okay?" Blaine questioned with concern and raised eye brows.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kurt asked, trying to play it aloof, picking imaginary lint off his always immaculate shirt.

"I don't know. Maybe because you ran out of the room and screamed like I was going to kill you when I touched your shoulder." Blaine said, taking a step closer and touching Kurt's arm.

"I'm just tired and you caught me off guard."

"You sure?" Blaine asked suspiciously, searching Kurt's face.

Kurt nodded. "You should really get back to the movie." He said, looking back at the doors and then to Blaine, feeling guilty that he was missing the movie because he was a wimp.

The older boy shook his head. "I'd rather stay out here and comfort my adorably scared boyfriend."

"I'm not scared." He protested quickly, folding his arms across his chest.

"And I like girls." Blaine dead panned before taking a hold of Kurt's hand and pulling him though the hallway.

They ended up in Blaine's room lying intertwined on the bed together.

"I'm sorry." Kurt murmured, breaking the comfortable silence between the two.

"Why?" Blaine asked incredulously, furrowing his thick eyebrows together in confusion.

"I made you miss the movie." Kurt sighed.

"Don't be sorry; that's absolutely preposterous." Blaine commanded gently as Kurt gave a small chuckle at his boyfriends word choice of 'preposterous'.

"I would much rather be with you than watch that ridiculous movie and I would never leave you alone when you're scared. I'm the one who should be sorry." He concluded.

"And why is that?" Kurt asked, now intrigued.

"I should have been a decent boyfriend and actually noticed that you were scared instead of ignoring you and watching a dumb movie." He said woefully.

Kurt scoffed and shook his head. "That is just ridiculous. I made a point of not concerning you with this. Don't delude yourself into thinking you are anything less than a perfect boyfriend." He protested vehemently.

"Why did you make a point of not telling me?"

The younger boy took a moment to answer and seemed to be deciding what to say and if he should truthfully answer at all. "I know acting like a pre teen girl is not the most attractive quality to have." Kurt said finally.

Blaine rolled on his side to face his boyfriend. "You are so adorable."

"Excuse me?" Kurt rolled over so he and Blaine were face to face on the bed.

"You aren't a 'pre teen girl' because you were scared." Blaine scoffed. "You are adorable and I love you more because of it."

Kurt smiled and pressed his lips against the other boys.

"I love you too."

**This is the shortest chapter yet. I'm so disappointed in myself.**

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who took the time and did anything like review or favorite. I love you!**

**Review?**


End file.
